


Salmonserpent

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Bleeding, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fish, Fucked Up, Kai suffering, M/M, Minor Kaidam Implications, Monster - Freeform, Torture, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Mira's presumed death, the two boys take shelter in a cave.
Relationships: Minor Adam/Kai (The Hollow) - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Salmonserpent

**Author's Note:**

> Don't wanna be traumatized? Don't click on fics with triggering warnings then.  
> For those who are fully aware what they are about to read, come on in!  
> Thanks to FANDOM_Freak3 for beta reading~

“Kai, wait! We need to stick together!” Adam shouted.

“Sticking together didn’t help Mira!” The ginger angrily shouted back, he barely knew the girl yet still felt sorrowful to see someone drown right before his eyes. 

The dark haired teen backed off, Kai was right. Somebody  _ died  _ all because of his dumb mistake.  Kai glanced down one last time before leaving, he looked right into Adam’s eyes and saw pure guilt. He might’ve been a bit harsh with his words, Kai was just so furious at both Adam and himself for not being able to do anything.

Kai sighed as he climbed back down to the beach shore, Adam helped him to the ground and the two boys studied each other. The red haired boy was the first to speak up,  “Look, I’m...I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean for anything like that to happen.”  Adam shook his head, “No, I should’ve paid more attention to the ship.” He punished himself for letting this happen.

“I let her sink like a stone...I’m such a fuck up…” Tears built up in his eyes, slowly dropping down his dark caramel cheeks as he began to shiver. 

Kai panicked, what was he supposed to do in this situation?  After looking around, he steeled himself and embraced the dark haired boy. Adam stopped trembling, staring at his companion for a bit until he raised his arms as well. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kai’s back and held him tightly

The two stood there cuddling each other for a bit, Kai’s face started to flush. “You, uh, feeling any better?” He asked with slight embarrassment in his voice.

“Y-Yeah…”

Kai let go of the other, the teen’s face matched his shade of his hair. “Then, stop beating yourself up over it. Ok?” Kai ordered as he patted the other’s back.  Adam nodded with an off expression. He still felt responsible, but now was not the time. They’re still stuck in this weird place with no food, no shelter and no idea where they ended up  _ this _ time.

He let down Mira, but there is no way he is going to mess up again with Kai.  “Maybe we should take a look around the beach, there might be a place we can rest for a bit.” Adam stated. It’d been a long day of almost getting slashed by the grim reaper and repairing a spaceship.  Taking a break from all the craziness would be for the best right now.

The two walked along the beach side shore for what felt like forever, the sun started to set, and Kai’s legs were getting numb.

Just then they spotted a cave. Adam carefully stepped inside, making sure there weren’t any monsters hiding inside.  He felt something small, cold and slimy running over his shoes. Adam looked down to see a, fish...slug, hybrid being. Adam picked it up as it squirmed around.  _ ‘It doesn’t seem to be a threat…’ _

“You can come in, it’s safe.” Adam called Kai. The ginger swallowed as he headed into the dark grotto. If only he had some sort of light or fire with him.

As the two headed further in, they saw more and more of those creatures trailing around. On the walls, the floors, the rocky ceiling, maybe this was some sort of nest to these things.  “What are these?...” Adam asked. He kept his guard up so as to not accidentally step on one of the beings.  _ ‘Who knows, they might get physical if you anger them.’ _

Kai poked one of the creatures and scowled at the sticky mucus which stuck to his finger. “They kind of look like a mix between a salmon and a sea slug or something...oh! A salmonslug!” Kai came up with a name for this unknown species.

“Salmonslug?...That name could use some work.” 

“Hmph, I think it sounds perfectly fine.” The shorter teen grumbled with a peeved off tone. Adam almost let out a laugh at that, he found the whiny ginger boy to be kinda adorable at times.  The two teens reached the end of the shore cave, they came across a large pool of water circled by stony surroundings.

The top of the cave had a small opening letting the moonlight shine in. The water reflections on the dark grey walls made the small place look stunning...and somewhat romantic in Adam’s eyes.  Kai stared into the water and, out of curiosity, he measured the temperature with his finger only to find it’s as cold as the rest. 

How nice it would be to find a hot shower or bath in this weird place. 

There were a bunch of egg-like stones on the bottom of the pool.  One of which hatched just at that moment. The newly hatched slug swam around erratically inside.  The salmonslug noticed someone looking into the pool of water and shot up, flying directly onto Kai’s face and biting his nose.  “Owch!” The ginger complained as he pulled the creature off and threw it against the walls. 

Adam tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t himself and let out a chuckle. Kai glared daggers at his companion who averted eyes, pretending to be innocent.  Adam sat down on the other side of the pond, admiring the romanticized view of the water cave. So did Kai, rubbing the wound on his nose. It didn’t seem to be bleeding but he still felt weird like his body was gonna tense any mo-

_ *Thunk* _

Kai’s eyes became dazed as his body slumped to the floor.

“Hey, are you alright?” Adam asked as he ran towards the teen, almost slipping into the pool of water. Kai didn’t respond, his pupils became dilated as he lay on the floor.

_ ‘Oh no, are these things poisonous?’  _ Adam shook the other, trying to get some sort of response out of him.  He wasn’t moving, but since his breathing was still audible, Adam was able to keep his composure. The bite might’ve just paralyzed Kai for a bit. 

Suddenly Kai pushed Adam off. His black pupils were still wide, his face held no expression. The boy didn’t look dead but, he had this ominous aura around him that awoke intense anxiety within Adam.

Before Adam could ask whether the other was alright, Kai stripped off his clothing. Beginning with his shirt.  Adam’s eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the now half naked boy. “Wha- Kai, what are you doing?!”

The boy didn’t answer, he unzipped his jeans and took them off alongside his foot wear, leaving him only in his white briefs.

_ ‘Oh my god.’  _

Adam inspected Kai’s body carefully.  His pale skin accented by freckles all over his chest and shoulders. His ribcage completely visible thanks to his slim figure.  Kai had a rather minimum amount of hair on his body, a few there on his legs, some on his arms, a soft tuft of red on his armpits and another set of locks near his crotch.  And god  _ damn  _ dat freckled ass, it looked so soft and ready to be squeezed.

Kai moved fingers underneath his underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing his less than average pink pecker.  A bulge formed inside Adam’s jeans, begging to be set free. The hispanic boy quickly hid it in fear that the other might notice, then again, is Kai even conscious right now?

The ginger lowered his body into the loch, his body involuntarily shivered from the cold temperature, yet didn’t hesitate even a bit. 

The previously thrown newborn slimy organism crawled back into the pond. Adam kept his distance as he observed it grow into a large serpent underneath the water. His entire body froze at the sight of the large monster, not noticing certain smaller ones slowly squirming closer around him.  The beast came near Kai, wrapping it’s long body around the smaller torso.

Adam finally snapped out of his horrified trance in order to interject  _ ‘That thing is going to  _ **_eat_ ** _ Kai!’ _

He felt a strong pull against his legs when he tried to get up, those slug like creatures surrounded Adam and covered his jeans in slime. Gross sticky hardened liquid covered his entire lower body, keeping Adam glued to the floor.

“Kai! Snap out of it!”

The serpent’s lips came closer to his victim’s. It pressed their lips together and forced it’s large tongue deep inside Kai’s esophagus. A bulge formed that went from the teen’s throat all the way down to his stomach.  Another wave of shock hit Adam, he couldn’t believe his eyes at the sight.

The tongue went further and further down Kai’s colon until it came out of the other side. The creature unwrapped Kai and lifted him up using his tongue which has gone all the way through his body.  Just as it was about to swallow him down alive, the beast noticed his small pink prick standing fully erected. He brought the boy’s genitalia close to it’s nasal holes and took a deep whiff, inhaling the virginal boyish musk.

The newborn serpent wasn’t familiar with such a phenomenon, yet the instincts inside him roared with a primal need.  It’s lower body started to become aroused at the smell, a large, red, throbbing phallus popped out of it’s slit. The manhood had an intoxicating aroma which made Adam almost throw up at the smell.

The serpent slowly took it’s long slobbering muscle out of the small body. His prey lied down on his stomach at the edge of the loch, facing Adam who had tears stream down his horrified visage. 

Kai’s paralyzed state started to lessen, not by much, but enough to regain coherent thought. He tried to move his arms, his legs, anything, but his body just won’t listen. He couldn’t even blink.  _ ‘Where am I…? What’s up with Adam...?’  _ Kai asked himself, he remembered being bit, anything after that seemed like a blur.  There was something warm inside his body that made him feel really good, what was it again?

His train of thinking halted as bottom region regained feeling. There was something warm, no, something  _ scalding  _ and slippery grinding against his cheeks.

A deep groan was heard behind him.  _ ‘What the absolute fuck was  _ **_that_ ** _?’  _ It sounded like a bear, oh my god, is there a bear behind him?  _ ‘No, why would there be a bear in a water grotto?’  _ That just seemed silly.  After a few second his upper body regained sense as well, with all of his strength that he could possibly muster he turned his head to the side, attempting to find out just what was rubbing against him.

His torso tensed back up upon the sight at the enormous monster and it’s equally monstrous crimson cock.  The serpent’s face lowered, nuzzling against Kai’s back. He began pressing the tip of his fish meat against the teensy tiny chaste hole.

“No…!” Adam squeaked out, his dick was sore from pressing against his jeans so long. He was disgusted at himself from getting aroused at Kai being essentially tortured by this beast.

He tried once more to get out, but even with his super strength he couldn’t break free from the hardened glue substance.

_ ‘Fuck, it hurts… _ ’ Both of the teens thought the exact same thing. 

While Adam went through the pain of not being able to relieve himself, Kai felt like his sphincter might pop at any moment.  The tip of the beast’s penis was already stretching inside, Kai’s cervix strained against the feeling.  _ ‘It- It’s not going to break me, right?’  _ Most fish tend to reach orgasm after forty five minutes of mating, the last ten minutes haven been the serpent just grinding and prodding.

If it keeps this slow pace up, Kai might be able to survive after all, with his cervix intact and everything. 

But no doubt his anal muscle won’t be able to withstand, he could feel trickles of his own blood leaking out with each shallow thrust from the serpent.  Kai felt tired after everything that happened today, he closed his eyes, a short rest won’t kill him.

...Will it?

All of a sudden Kai felt a pang through his abdomen. His body relaxed after passing out for a few minutes, allowing the beast’s fish rod to fully sheath inside with a single thrust.

“Ah-...Dam-...” Kai managed to breath out while his anal cavities were ravaged beyond repair.  Each sound that followed afterwards were tortured guttural screams. Tears, snot and saliva all at once streamed down his face as his suffering continued for what felt like eternity.

The entire length slipped out, then pushed right back in. In and out, in and out. Over and over.  Kai wished his body went back to being numb, wished his thoughts would stop, that the pain would just end already. 

_ 'It feels like I’m dying.’  _ spew bottled up in his throat with each bump against his abused stomach. He doesn’t know why he’s holding back, it would just be easier to let it all out and let himself suffer in peace.

Maybe he just doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Adam more than he already has.

Adam’s dick felt like it was rotting off, he’s never been  _ this _ hard in his entire life. “Kai, Kai I’m so sorry…” He sobbed.  The ginger thought he was blaming himself for the attack of the serpent, making him seem noble. When really, Adam was apologizing for finding this disheveled, tormented, abused look on Kai’s face erotic, in a way no one could replicate.

Kai gasped as the beast’s precum filled his stomach, any moment now his shaft will explode with reproducing fluids.  _ ‘If he’s already leaking this much…’  _ It’s official, Kai is going to die here. There is no way his stomach won’t explode from the sheer amount which will pour into him at once.

This is the end. It’s breathing is becoming more and more erratic.  He’s going to die from his stomach exploding with monster fish cum.

_ ‘Might as well go out in peace.’  _ Kai convinced himself. For the last time in his life, Kai closed his eyes.

…

….

…..

“KAI! ADAM!”

A feminine voice echoed through the cave. Kai’s eyes teared themselves open, it was…

”Mi...ra…?”

Soon many eel like creatures followed. They swiftly swam towards the beast, attacking it all at once. The creature’s shaft finally pulls out, Kai uses the opportunity to squirm away.  Mira went towards Adam in an attempt to help him out. It’s just like those eels said, once this stuff hardens it’s next to impossible to get it off. According to them, the only way to get this stuff off is to either burn or melt it off.

“Don’t bother with me, grab Kai, quick!” Mira nods, she attempts getting close to Kai while avoiding the monster’s attention. She looked up, making sure he’s distracted...not noticing the slug right in front of her.

It made a loud squelching sound as she stepped on it, the serpent faced toward the girl and struck upon eye contact. The monster was just a single centimeter away from ripping off Mira’s face when a sudden surge of fire covered the beast. Kai held up his burning hands, blasting another ball of fire towards it for good measure.

It wailed and screamed at it’s flesh being burned alive, it hid itself underwater to put out the flames. Underneath the eels were waiting, they spread their shocks through the pool.  The serpent and the eggs at the bottom had a painful, miserable passing. Good riddance.

“M-Mira!” Kai squeaked out, the girl cradled him like she would a child. He looked like he went through absolute hell.  “Kai, how did- Nevermind, are you ok?!”

Considering his state, obviously not. Warm blood flowed out of his rear alongside waste and small puddles of puke leaked out the sides of his mouth.  Mira gently put him back down, attempting to pull out the bag filled with the miracle medicine. Alas, it was completely stuck alongside Adam.

“Mira, hurry! If we don’t Kai might-”

“I know! It just won’t come out, we need to melt this stuff off somehow!” She thought back to when Kai shot that ball of fire, that might be his special power.  Mira turned back in order to get him, but the boy was already miles ahead.

Kai writhed in pain, he collected that burning hateful feeling from before in the palm of his right hand and put it near Adam. The glue like slime melted off, Adam pulled out the bag and searched for the medicine.  He hastily handed it to Mira who fed it to their distraught companion. His physical wounds healed up, yet his expression stayed pained.

No medicine in the world could help with what he had to go through.

* * *

  
  


The three went up, resting in the forest plane of the island. Adam held Kai tightly in his arms who trembled like a newly born fawn. He pressed Kai’s head to his chest, attempting to make the boy relax, feel protected.

The ginger was kindly lulled to sleep while listening to Adam’s heartbeat.

She explained how she managed to survive, her second power of somehow being able to breath underwater and swim just like a fellow sea creature.  After Kai went to sleep, completely tuckered out, she explained to Adam about the slug-like creatures.

According to the eels she befriended, these slugs only hatch whenever a creature comes nearby to be sacrificed. They either consume or mate the creature depending on whether or not their saliva causes the other to get aroused.

Midway through Adam excused himself, saying that he has to take a leak.  Adam felt revolted,  _ he’s  _ revolting. Even after all that...he secretly snuck away to jerk off. Thinking back to that moment. He looked at the white fluids which shot out after his orgasm.  If Mira had arrived even a second later, Kai would’ve died, he would’ve died while he watched and did nothing except getting off on it like a sick pervert.

As he went back he found Mira to have fallen fast asleep, next to her lay Kai, still trembling.  Adam held Kai’s hand in his unconscious state, promising himself that he will never,  _ ever _ , let anything like this happen again.

He promises to never let anyone else hurt him. Never again.  As much as he was aroused seeing the ginger teen hurt, seeing him sleeping so peacefully made his heart throb.  He lied down next to him, carefully wrapping his arms around the other.

“I’m sorry...I’m so disgusting.” He whispered into Kai’s ear as the three went off to slumber.

Kai furrowed the brows of his half closed eyes in confusion, what did Adam mean by that?

**Author's Note:**

> Join the SCAR discord server if you're a sick fuck who would like to collab or share your fetish stories. Beta readers are more than appreciated!
> 
> https://discord.gg/jsz3wrw


End file.
